The invention relates to an apparatus for producing packages. Known apparatuses of this kind are used for making plastic cups filled with a food, such as yogurt or juice. A disadvantage of the known apparatuses is that they create a flat rim extending all the way around. This often sharp-edged rim is unpleasant to the user if the plastic cup is used as a drinking cup at the same time. For this reason, cups with a downward-drawn or rounded rim are already known. However, these cups are made either by injection molding, or if they are made by deep drawing, then the rim is formed, on an additional piece of equipment, only after the packages have been filled and separated. It is therefore an object of the invention to refine an apparatus of this generic type in such a way that packages with a downward-drawn rim region can be produced without additional, separate equipment.
The apparatus according to the invention for producing packages has the advantage that by integrating the production of downward-drawn rims with the thermoforming system, the rims can be created directly in the thermodeformable strip, and the packages do not have to be separated beforehand. This makes it possible to achieve a relatively simple design of the apparatus as well as high capacity. as high capacity.
The invention will be better understood and further objects and advantages thereof will become more apparent from the ensuing detailed description of a single exemplary embodiment taken in conjunction with the drawing.